Gate to Hope
by moshi-yosh
Summary: Holly was a loner. She never tried to have friends. 8 years old, she hatches a digimon that introduces itself as her partner. At the same time, a terrible virus has taken over the internet.Years later, It's time for Holly fight again. Follows Digimon move


**Prologue-Birth and Destruction**

I…..have always stood outside of the world. I never really enjoyed spending my time with others…..and now here I am; 8 years old, staring at a very large, purple egg.

Duh?

Normally, being only 8 and terrified of chickens which mean eggs might have chicks in them, I would have run, screamed, called for my mummy.

Yeaaaaah

The thing is, my mom, whom I live alone with, works almost 24 hours a day, so she wasn't home at the moment.

Anyway, maybe I should tell you how I actually got this egg, and I didn't lay it. At least, I don't think I did…..

[Flash-back]

My name is Holly Irikuchi. I never introduced myself before!!

"Bye mommy" I called, as she darted out the door.

Since my mom was never home, I usually sat around, playing with my toys, trying not to think about me being alone in a big empty apartment.

"What should we do today, Moo-kun?" I asked the plushy cow I carried around to keep me company." How bout me play on the internet? I heard about a virus on the news, but we don't have it on our computer, so we can be safe."

I tottered over to the stack of boxes I kept by the computer outlet in the kitchen. I was always short for my age, so I needed to learn how to climb up to get to high places. My classmates call me the monkey of class D-3….

I climbed up the boxes, flopping down on to hard, wood chair.

"Moo-kun, what-"I started, but the power blew out. I squeaked in shock; I had always been afraid of the dark…..so lonely and deep…..eh?

The computer screen was still glowing. And it wasn't a laptop

It was on a blank white screen; in the middle it said 'YOU'VE GOT MAIL' in bold, dark blue letters. Under that, was the symbol of a purple egg with a red triangle on it.

"Daddy….I-I'm scared….!"I shivered. My daddy was in heaven but, I talked to him when I was very frightened...

I was scared….what should I do…?

'_You don't have to be alone…'_

That voice…..It sounded so sad….I clicked on the egg…and it came to me.

[End Flashback]

I stared at the egg.

I could almost feel it staring back.

I poked it.

It shook.

"Kya!" I exclaimed, hiding away under the table.

The egg started to shake, and jump in the air. It started glowing white….I stared in awe at my first seeing of an egg actually hatching!

POOF

Huh…..

Huh….?

HUH!?

"Momma!" it bounced on top of my head.

"I'm not your momma!" I shrieked, trying to through it off.

I finally yanked it off. It stared lovingly at me with it's large golden eyes. I stared back with my almost as large purple eyes. Now that I think about it, the thing looks kind of like me. I have short, fluffy hair, the same color as its fur. We both have really big eyes. We both have wide mouths', maybe from smiling?

"Who are you?" I asked, now feeling excited by the little ball of fur.

"I'm your partner, Dodomon!" it smiled

"Dodomon, huh? Are you a girl or a boy?" I asked

"I'm a boy" he continued to beam at me, making me nervous." You're a human girl!!"

"My name is Holly; I'm eight"

"Holly? That's a real perty name!"

I smiled at him. He bounced happily around my room, blowing bubbles, as he stared in awe at almost everything he saw. I grinned even more brightly, once the lights turned back on.

'_You don't have to be lonely'_

And with Dodomon around, I wasn't

[Three days later]

Dodomon had 'evolved'.

His new name was Dorimon. Now, he had legs and a cute little tail.

I had kept Dorimon hidden from mom, easy to do since she wasn't home much, so he walked about freely most of the time.

"Holly, there's an email on your computer. From some dude named Willis." he said

FWD:

This email has been sent to all of those with digimon. I apologize for setting the virus on the loose, it's my entire fault.

-Willis

"Virus?" I pondered"Oh, yeah, that was sent loose about 4 days ago…."

"There's a virus digimon eating all the data up."Dorimon said

"Wait, the email said to all those with digimon….that means more people have em'!!"I gasped

"READ THE REST!!!"Dorimon yelled

"It says that a couple of kids are attempting to defeat the digimon, but aren't having much luck…."I sighed" The kids are only, around 11 and 12. One of them is my age."

This is urgent. So, I disconnected the computer and brought it down on the floor in my room.

"What'cha gonna do, Holly?" Dorimon asked, scampering along beside me.

"I think the guys that are trying to save us are in Japan. About a year ago, digimon came to Tokyo looking for something. It must have been those kids with the orange lizard digimon"

"Your so smart, Holly"Dorimon cuddled my leg affectionately.

I looked up the old digimon news, finding the name of their leader.

His name was Tai Kamiya and his partner was Agumon.

Now that I found them, I remembered his little sister Kari, in my class…..

They lived next door.

"Dorimon, come with me!" I suddenly jumped up, slipping on my sneakers over my saggy white socks with my gray sweatshirt and jean shorts.

"Coming!!" he raced after me.

I jolted out the door, stepping back to lock it, and knocked hard on the Kamiya's door."TAI!!!!!!!!!KARI!!!!!!"I yelled

[Tai's POV]

"TAI!!!! KARI!!!!!"I heard

"Someone came, maybe?"Izzy gasped

"I don't know" I ran over to the door, slipping around in my socks on the wood floor.

Was it Sora? Joe? Maybe Mimi came back? It's not Kari, the voice was yelling for her too…..Matt and TK are still at their grandparents….

"Coming!!"I gasped, finally reaching the door. Flinging it open, I looked down at a short girl with purple hair and eyes. Oh yeah, this was our neighbor…..Holly….wasn't she Kari's friend? Shouldn't she be at that party?

No….behind her I could see a roundish purple creature, with stubby feet and a large, jagged mouth.

"A DIGIMON!?" I exclaimed

"Tai! I'm so happy your home!" she grinned" I found out about the virus from that Willis guy, and I had to help! And I remember you were in that digimon business a year back."

"B-Wha-How did you get a digimon!?"

"I got an egg in an email" she pushed past me, took off her sneakers, and looked around, "Is anyone else here? You're not trying to defeat such a virus alone…"

[Back to Holly's POV]

"Yeah, Izzy is here helping" he continued to gape at me." And Matt and TK are helping over the computer, too"

"What about Kari?" I asked

Oh. She was at a birthday…..guessing I forgot. I don't really get invited to anything….he he…

"Tai, who is it?" a short boy came out.

He had neat brownish red hair and brown eyes.

"It's my neighbor" Tai laughed nervously. He seems real out of it" And her digimon….he he"

"Hi, you must be Izzy" I grinned "I'm Holly, and this is my partner, Dorimon"

"Hiya"Dorimon jumped around, happy to meet new people.

"Interesting! What level is he?"Izzy asked

"Um…..I don't really know too much about this….but he hatched, and then evolved once." I scratched my temple in thought, an old habit of mine.

"I don't think that would help much…"Tai said

"Tai don't make her feel useless."Izzy scolded "Dorimon, you were born when the virus first started up, right?"

"Yes" he said

"So, did you notice it at all, before you were born?"

"Yeah…."he shivered" I felt it trying to destroy my data….I think that's why I was sent to Holly."

"So, what should we do?" I asked

"Well, while I fill you in, Tai, you keep watch over the fight." Izzy said

"Alrighty"Tai left into his computer room.

"So, so far, we have Tai, Matt, TK, and me trying to defeat the virus. It's evolving rapidly, from all the data it's eaten, but we think we have a chance. If we don't destroy him, he might let missiles loose all throughout the world.''

"That's horrible….the digimon must have some sort of emotional reason for doing this…."I thought aloud.

"Emotional, eh? Your pretty smart." he smiled

"Pretty easy, when you don't have any distractions." I smiled sadly

"…….."he remained silent" Let's go see how things are going."

Izzy led me to the other room, where we found Tai flailing in panic, while Dorimon mimicked his every move.

"Tai…..?"Izzy sweat dropped.

"Holllllllly! Tai broke the computer!!"Dorimon shrieked

"WHAT!?"Izzy yelled

"Sorry! I just whacked it, and the screen turned blue!!"Tai panicked

I ran over to the computer, and entered the override code that I read about.

It worked [booya!] and the screen turned to a digital area, where a spider-like creature was fighting with a bug digimon, an angel digimon, and a metal wolf digimon. Another metal dinosaur type was frozen in the middle of the area, being continuously attacked by the virus.

Oh snap.

"Wargreymon!!"Tai gasped

"Uh oh. You momentarily froze the computer, causing your digimon to freeze along with it." I sighed. This wasn't turning out very good.

"T-Tai" Wargreymon said weakly.

"Holly, I have to help them!!"Dorimon said

"You can't" I said

"You're too weak to battle Diaboromon [sp?], you haven't even digivolved to rookie level yet and our mega level digimon aren't winning."Izzy agreed" Wait here, I'll see what I can do."

"Wargreymon…."Tai shook

"Tai….."I said

He reached for the screen, attempting to reach his partner.

He did.

He almost flew into the computer, along with a blonde boy I could see from the other side,

"AH! TAI!!"I grabbed a hold of his shirt. He ended up dragging me along, with Dorimon biting on to my shorts.

I felt my body being converted from blood and flesh into particles of data. I opened my eyes once we had fully entered the stream.

I felt light, almost weightless, and even with Dorimon still holding on to me. I looked up at Metalgreymon and the other wolf digimon, which was also frozen. The blonde boy, probably Matt, was reaching for him as well.

The boys clung to there digimon, trying to wake them up. I was scared. I could feel it's eyes on me.

I was it's pray.

"T-Tai….."I whimpered, shivering in fear.

"Holly!? How do you get here?" he jumped

He noticed me crying, and sought out the answer. He saw Diaboromon, preparing to attack; he saw its empty eyes targeting me.

They seemed only to see me.

They wanted me gone.

Destroyed.

But, why me? What was it that made me the primitive target?

Why…..

"Holly….I want you to hold onto me….and don't let go….not for anything..."he pulled me into his chest.

"…………."I was frozen with fear.

I slowly slipped in and out of consciousness. Until, I felt a bright light.

A white knight was below me, carrying Matt and Tai on its shoulders.

"Now we can beat him, right?" Matt asked

"Yeah"Tai said confidently

Diaboromon continued to leap around, at amazing speed, not allowing Omnimon to get a clear target.

"Tai….I hate to ask now….but what's with that girl?" Matt asked

"She-"

"DORIMON!!"I shrieked

Dorimon had released my shirt, hurtling off into the direction of the virus. It laughed [very creepy]. It lunged for him.

For my first friend.

"DORIMON!!" I pushed past Tai, attempting to reach him.

"Holly, don't!!"Tai yelled

I reached out, and caught Dorimon, my tears dripping on his fur. I whispered my prayers to daddy. I'm sorry daddy. I didn't live a long life, like you wanted. But…..at least I can help….bring peace.

I raised my courage, and darted to the side of the web scenery. I jumped onto Diaboromon, clinging onto him and the spidery poles, and threw Dorimon over to Tai.

"SHOOT!!" I yelled

"WHAT!?" Matt gasped

"Holly, we can't let you get hit!"Tai said

"Please…."I cried" It's the only way….at least let this happen….for me"

I flinched when Diaboromon swung it's vine-like arms over, scratching and grabbing at me, trying to fling me off. I tried not to cry out from the long cuts on my arms and back.

"Holly!!"Dorimon struggled from Tai's grip on him.

"Do….it…."the last thing I saw, was Omnimon running towards us, sword ready to hit.

Dad…..I'm sorry…..

I haven't live a long life….most of it was lonely….but I didn't die lonely…. I had friends…..Tai…..Izzy…..

Dorimon.

Dorimon. I raised him. As an egg. I only knew him for a couple days, but I loved him.

I wished I could live. To see Dorimon evolve….to meet the other digidestine…..maybe I could have I could have even fallen in love…..

I'm not alone.

And with a second chance, I know I need, I will become a better person. I'll show my personality. I'll get angry, sad, hyper, all feelings.

Dad. Thank you.

And so, with the end comes a new beginning. My thoughts as I felt my eyes flutter open….

And now, I can live he life…I so desperately wished for.

This prologue was pretty angst! For an eight year old too! Well, the real beginning takes place during the next part, when Holly turns 11 and meets up with the 2nd generation digidestine! It's the main plot. Yes, it goes along with the digimon movie, and yes Holly pulling him back isn't really how Diaboromon got slow. SHUT UP! MY FANFIC!

See ya'll next time, in "Gates of Hope"! Snark


End file.
